User talk:The Overmind
Spam Filter problem I just updated the spam filter whitelist, which I didn't even know about until a few minutes ago, but it doesn't seem to work. I emailed Wikia about this yesterday (having problems editing the Michael Liberty page), but have received no response yet. By the way, what edits had you planned for the firebat? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, it was just to change the name of the section of firebat called "Wings of Liberty" to be called "StarCraft II" since other articles about units with sections on StarCraft II (even if the units are like medics or goliaths and only appear in the Wings of Liberty campaign) all do it that way. The reason was so I could link to that section of the firebat article from other articles using "#StarCraft II" just like I do with other links to StarCraft II sections on units where there is just one article on the unit instead of separate articles (in which case the template is used. It's just good to have things consistent that way, for the StarCraft II section of every unit article that discusses StarCraft II to be called StarCraft II to avoid confusion and make linking to sections of articles about StarCraft II easier. Blogs About blogs - I think the initial iteration of blogs was included in the social tools package, which you only got a few features of here. Sometime later, blogs were released by themselves on all wikis. It may be possible that because of the social tools being here, the blogs weren't added. If you don't want them, that's fine. However, blogs do make for a good news reporting tool that allows the community to comment on the news. See Red Dead Wiki for an example (right column). If you'd like to have blogs here, let me know and I'll ask about getting them enabled. JoePlay (talk) 19:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) That's what JoePlay has posted. I was wondering if you're interested in blogs? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 19:48, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not personally interested in blogs but it may be useful for others here. It would probably be good to have all the social tools turned on, if we only have a few features of them here. I wonder what the other features not here are... --The Overmind 15:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I hardly know anything about the social tools; generally I find out about them when Wikia offers them. You should probably ask JoePlay; he's from Central Wikia and has a much better understanding of them. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 16:24, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Achievements image category Suggestion: perhaps what we really want is a category containing the achievement images, rather than a category of articles-related-to-the-images. So "Category:StarCraft II achievement images", being a subcategory of "Category:Achievements" and "Category: Gameplay images". - Meco (talk, ) 21:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, sounds good. I agree. --The Overmind 22:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hybrids =/= zerg Given all the confusion about whether "infested protoss" = "hybrid" = "xel'naga" is going, we shouldn't count hybrids as zerg breeds. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I was just making Category:Zerg breeds as complete as possible for listing all types of zerg units that were not pupal forms or structures. Infested terrans become integrated into the Zerg Swarm and are under the command of the zerg, but I see the difference when it comes to hybrids, as they are another matter entirely, part of the xel'naga life cycle being perverted by the twisted plans of Samir Duran's secret master, so I see your point and agree with you that hybrids aren't zerg strains. --The Overmind 20:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Q&A forum topic I'm messaging all wiki admins to ask that you take a look at Forum:Questions and Answers. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 01:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Blog Create hello!,im a new user.may i tell you that how can i make blog posts i can't find the "make a blog" button Thank You!--Spongefan2 11:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Blog functionality is not enabled on this wiki, because there is not a consensus in favor of it. If you would like it enabled, please participate in the community discussion on the forums. There are people on both sides of the debate there on whether to enable blog functionality on this wiki, and I encourage you to participate in the forums to discuss this and other topics. If you and other proponents of blogs win the arguments, you will be able to create blogs on this wiki, but first you will have to convince the other administrators that it is a good idea or should at least be tested out. I am OK with having blogs but don't really feel strongly about it, so you should try convince the other administrators, since Meco seems to be strongly against the idea and I am not sure how the others feel. Please post any further comments regarding blogs on the forums. --The Overmind 23:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC)